Scars So Deep
by Nomad1911
Summary: As Natsu, Lucy and the gang head out for what seems to be the perfect job; Natsu tries to open up about his feelings. Will Lucy reject him? Will they keep a town from being destroyed? Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Fairy Tail. Just the words in between. Please support the official release of Fairy Tail manga.


It was a normal day in Magnolia. Natsu was sitting with Lucy, Gray and Happy at their usual table. "I'm bored!" Cried Natsu slamming his head on the table. Gray shifted in his sea turning a page in his book, "Pipe down flame brain" he scolded. Natsu stood up quickly bumping the table causing Lucy's coffee to spill slightly. "Fight me!" Natsu bellowed with his fists raised. Gray slammed his book shut and lunged at the fire Mage. The table broke in half and launched Lucy's coffee up. As it came down, She caught it perfectly not spilling the liquid. But the moment was lost when Gray threw Natsu into her. "Enough!" She yelled. Mirajane strolled by handing her a new cup, smiling. "You know it's no use unless you're Erza" she giggled. Sashaying passed the thunder legion, Freed and Laxus watching intently.

After Gray and Natsu's brawl, gray sauntered off in search of his clothes. Natsu found his way to the job board. His face began contorting with puzzlement as he scanned through the job board. His goal was to find a job that would pay Lucy's rent. One caught his attention, beating up a monster stealing sheep. He passed that one up because it wasn't enough. Another one caught his attention because the reward was enough after splitting it up. But it was more for levy's talent. A circus was looking for performers but after the last job they took, probably wasn't a good idea.

A single contract stood out. bu CLEAR OUT THIEVES DEN/b/u "perfect!" He cried out. There was a bonus for destroying the den as well. Hopping over the wood railing and jogging over, his grin widened. Erza joined the team at the table, munching on her strawberry cake. "I found us a perfect job!" He huffed slamming the paper on the table. Erza picked up the paper and examined it. "Everyone get some rest we leave in the morning" she told them. Happy saluted Erza with an "Aye sir!"

While Lucy strolled home, she ignored the conversation about fish. Her trademark smile was painted on as she noticed the orange sunset.

The sizzling of a hot pan and chatter between the dragonslayer and his exceed filled the apartment as the celestial Mage cooked some ramen. She took great care in keeping a bowl out for herself as she made the rest extra spicy. From the bottom of her fridge she pulled a fresh salmon out. The duo grew impatient as she set the dishes out. "Thank you!" They cried before ravenously devouring their meal.

Humming came from the bathroom as Natsu finished the dishes. Soon the familiar comforting scent of French Vanilla and oatmeal flooded the apartment. With the last bowl in the sink, Natsu made his way to the bathroom door and sunk down to the floor with his back against it. "Hey Luce?" He called. Both shifted in the silence and wanted to divulge the depth of their feelings. "Yeah?" She called back to him. Natsu sighed "You okay in there?" He asked. Lucy slid under the water contemplating if she really was alright. "Yeah, I'm okay" she whispered. She knew he could hear.

She half expected him to fall through the door when she opened the door. The apartment stood silent. She sighed to answer the muted call.

Looking out over the city, Natsu sat quietly enveloped in his mind. Happy flew up and sat beside him. "Natsu?" He asked his friend. "I'm fine little guy" he assured the blue exceed.

In the morning, the team met at the train station. With Luggage loaded and the tired group silently sitting in the car, the train set off. Natsu's head was in Lucy's lap as she stroked his hair. Erza was engrossed in a book. Gray was watching the trees go by. Lucy leaned her head on the window drifting off to the clack of the train tracks. When they arrived at their destination, Erza woke Lucy and helped carry Natsu off the train. Soon they gathered their luggage, setting off to the inn.

The small town seemed to be built around the town hall and inn. "Well this makes it simple" Gray remarked casually. Erza lead them into the Inn. She reserved the rooms. One for her and Lucy, the other for Natsu and Gray. After they stowed their luggage, they met in the mayor's office.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably on the long green sofa as the mayor filled them in. "The thieves somehow have been terrorizing traders, keeping the town in shamble. We would have gotten the army but these thieves have magic" he briefed us. He was a short, portly, old man. Lines were carved from the countless hours of worry. Lucy stood up quickly and flashed the mayor a confident smile. "We got this! You have fairy tail's strongest team" she reassured him with a thumbs up.

Natsu and Lucy wandered the small market. The blonde still holding her trademark smile. Natsu walking behind her with his arms up and fingers crossed. Even with what seemed her perpetual optimism, the pit grew in his stomach. The feeling of something bad happen grew the longer he looked at her.

Lucy stopped at a small flower cart to smell the beautiful flowers. The old man running the cart smiled as he handed her a pink primrose. She began to wander off as Natsu watched her making sure she was safe. "Young man," the older man told him snapping him out of his trance, "give this to the young lady." Natsu stared blankly as he grabbed a bouquet of white daisies. The old man chuckled, "I know a love struck young man when I see it. Call it a fool's intuition. These flowers were the same ones I gave my wife when I admitted to her I loved her. She passed away right after our 64th wedding anniversary." Natsu smiled at a white and gold ribbon. "Thanks gramps!" He said bolting to find Lucy.

She stood at the town fountain. Stone cupids were carved into the base of fours in. Aphrodite stood in the middle glowing from the sunset. "Luce! I found you" Natsu called. He stopped beside her smiling his toothy, goofy grin. "You get lost?" She chuckled grinning at the out of breath fire Mage. "Nope, just had to get something" he answered holding the bouquet out. "They reminded me of you" he told her as she took them from him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks" she whispered. He smiled and hugged her back. They pulled apart and she admired the flowers. He shifted Nervously. "Lucy. I…" He started. Lucy smiled. "Come on Natsu, it's late" she told him interrupting him.

Lucy closed her book on one of the daisies Natsu gave her. She knew what the daisies ment. It wasn't that she didn't return his affections, she was just scared that he would come to hate her too. "Something the matter?" Erza asked her startling the blonde. She knew she should talk to her mom about this, but she did have her. "Natsu gave me a bouquet" she told the redhead. The older Mage shifted her weight to lean against the bookcase. "He has had feelings for you for a while Lucy" Erza told the blonde. Lucy sighed and her shoulders slackened. "How do I tell him?" The blonde asked. Erza smiled "be frank. It's Natsu. Fancy isn't his style." Lucy nodded in thanks. A loud thud from the next room startled them.

Morning came and the group set off. Gray and Erza gave the two love birds some space. "Hey Erza, how was Lucy last night?" The ice Mage asked the redhead. "She was okay. Pretty worked up about trying to tell Natsu about her feelings" Erza said. Gray chuckled "flame brain thought Lucy didn't want anything to do with him. He wouldn't even roll over when I punched him last night." Erza glared at him. "So that was what the thud was about?" She growled. Gray shrank in size and continued walking.

Natsu halted the group when the scaring changed. He began to growl as the other three as the others approached. They all readied themselves when they heard Natsu growl. Men launched themselves from the trees into the group. Gray created a wall blocking most of the group as Erza lept over it swinging. Natsu and Lucy took out the few men behind the barrier. Taurus finished off the rest.

From the opening, they heard an evil laugh. A tall man stepped forward. "So, a dragon, his princess, a knight and a snowman came to play. Let's have some fun" he spoke. Erza and Gray launched themselves at the man who twitched his pinky in reaction. Natsu watched as his comrades fell screaming. Both writhing on the ground. The thieves laughed. Natsu leapt at the leader catching him off guard and landing a few punches. "Enough!" The man yelled. He threw Natsu off him. The leader stepped on his face pushing it in the dirt. "Hey boys, you know how to kill a dragon?" He asked his men.

Lucy unfroze from her shock and pulled her whip out catching the leader's ankle. She pulled back hard causing him to fall. She then handed the whip to Loke and nodded. They pulled the disgusting man off Natsu. He let them pull him a few feet then made a fist. Lucy collapsed screaming. Loke held her trying to get her to snap out of it. The man laughed against he stood up. "You take what's most precious to it" he yelled to his men who cheered him on. A large fiery fist came from behind and slammed into the back of his head.

The pink haired man stood engulfed in flames. "You took down Erza and Gray. That was a beating. You smeared my face in the dirt, that is an ass whooping. You hurt Lucy. That's forfeiting your life" he growled. Red scales formed on his arms spreading down to pearlescent white claws. His once onyx eyes where now Amber. He disappeared from sight and stopped behind the man again. The thieves leader tried to swing at him but Natsu caught his fist. A fire erupted while Natsu crushed his opponents fist.

While Natsu continued to brutally beat the man, Erza and Gray felt the release from the pain. Lucy however was now being tended to by Virgo. One last punch permanently disabled Natsu's opponent. Gray stood up and walked over to his best friend. "Natsu, it's over" he told the steaming man. He heard growls. "Lucy needs help" Gray told him. Natsu's Amber eyes darted to Lucy's still body. He fell to his knees when he reached her. Reaching out to touch her, his claws began to return to fingers. He picked her up and carried her. Each step reverting him back to his normal form.

Erza and Gray stayed in the other room together letting Natsu stay with Lucy. Each whimper Natsu would tighten his hold on her.

A few hours later, Lucy woke to find Natsu curled up next her as usual. She let a gentle smile out. His face seemed so contrasted to the last time she saw it. His face wore so many expressions in the time she had been at fairy tail. Just like the unless faces he made, he grew too. It made her proud to call him her teammate. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

She got up to pee and on her way back heard Natsu whimper. He began to toss and turn. Soon he was kicking the blankets as if he was running. "LUCY!" He yelled bolting up in bed with sweat rolling off of him in sheets. Lucy hurried to sit down on the bed. "Everything okay?" She asked the panting dragonslayer. He grabbed her and squeezed her till she couldn't breathe. "You're alive. Alive and safe" he reassured himself. Lucy felt hot tears fall on her right shoulder soaking through the shirt she wore. Without much thought, she snuck her arms around his waist. "Of course, I have you" she purred.

Natsu pulled back and shook his head. "I failed you Luce. He hurt you and I couldn't protect you" he spoke through sobs. Lucy sat in silence. He sobbed for a few minutes before Lucy reached up and wiped his face. "I'm sorry that was ridiculous" he murmured. Lucy smiled sweetly and leaned in. She kissed both eyes and his forehead. "Natsu, everything will be fine. We have the guild, our friends, and each other. Doesn't matter if you need a moment, we will be waiting" she comforted the young man in front of her. The trademark Natsu smile spread across his face. "Thanks" he told her softly. Suddenly both of them felt a pull towards each other. They leaned far enough their noses touched, when the door opened. Erza poked her head in to find Lucy's forehead resting on Natsu's chin. "You two awake? Good. The Mayor wants to see us. Now" the redhead barked. With the close of the door, Natsu chuckled. Lucy jumped up and grabbed her clean clothes to change into in the bathroom.

All four of them sat on the ugly green couch. "You have my personal thanks. Here is your reward. Plus the extra promised. Natsu you have the entire town in your debt. Next time though, ease up." The Mayor Commented. Everyone laughed as they left.

The commotion at the train station let Natsu and Lucy slip away. They stood at a pond watching the wind ripples glide across. Natsu turned and leaned on the railing facing the big brown eyes. He felt the courage to finally tell her. "Lucy, listen. I'm sorry about what happened. You've become so important to me" he started to confess. A young group walked by and Natsu smiled at them. "Ever since the death of future you, my biggest fear has been losing you for good" he continued staring at Lucy who was smiling now. "I guess I should just say it. I love you Luce. Even if you don't love me back" he finished. Lucy smiled wider and spoke "Natsu you idiot, I love you too. It took me a year but I love you too." Natsu reached over and suddenly pulled Lucy into him. He planted a warm and gentle kiss on. A cough let them know they had company.

The way home was filled with Erza and gray gossiping about what transpired. Natsu was passed out in Lucy's lap. She played with the mop of pink hair that caused her dragon to purr. Who knew a dragon could purr? But what mattered is that he was her dragon and that she was his princess.


End file.
